Summer's Dawn
by TeamJasperHale99
Summary: What happens after the very end of the movie Summer's Moon  a.k.a. Summer's Blood ? Yeah, I also added a ton of new characters, so it's almost like whole entire new story because Summer is trying to start over. Once again, Summer finds herself in trouble!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Blood and Payphones

How was I supposed to show up on my mother's doorstep like this? My hair hadn't been brushed in who knows how long, my sleeve had a huge tear through it, and me, and all of my clothes, were caked with blood. I would have to call my best friend, Alyssa Westhoven, and ask for a good shower and a new outfit. I had run away from home about two or three months ago in search for my biological father that had left us when I was a baby. Well, all I can say is that sure enough I found him.

But he turned out to be a psycho, so I killed him. It's a long story, and I just only told you not even one fifth of it all. Right at that current point, where I was in pretty bad condition, I was walking off the edge of a highway, trying to get back home the way that I had left. But first, I really needed to use a payphone. Thankfully, I was back in the city where my mother's house, and Alyssa's house were located.

I went to the gas station near Alyssa's house, where they had a payphone. When I got up to it, the truth struck me. The machine took 75 cents, and I'm positive that I didn't have a single penny in either of my pockets, considering all of the hell on Earth that I had endured these last couple of days. I had a slight idea, but I wasn't about to end up in jail again, especially not over a mere three quarters. But I _had _to do something.

I spent the next two hours looking for enough change to equal 75 cents. My pockets were full of pennies, nickels, and a few dimes. I ran over back to the payphone and inserted my wide variety of pocket change. Then, I quickly dialed Alyssa's number from memory, and jumped behind the bushes so I wouldn't be standing in public covered in blood, which was just about completely dry. I began to tap my fingers in a rythmic fashion on my damp jeans leg as I waited to be connected.

"Hello?", Alyssa answered, confused by the unknown number. "Hey,", I answered, "Alyssa, it's Summer.". There was a two seconds of silence before she began freaking out. "Oh my god, Summer! Where the hell _where_ you?". "Uh, it's a _very_ long story, I'll explain later. I'm at the gas station by your house, can you come pick me up?", I asked her.

"Yeah sure.", she replied. "Alyssa, there's one thing. You're going to have to sneak me in because I'm covered in blood." Right after I said that, she began screaming at me. After about three minutes I got her to calm down. When she did, she told me that her parents were out of town for the next two weeks, so she had the house to herself, and that it wouldn't be a problem at all. I knew that my five minutes were almost up, so I quickly told her that I was hiding behind the huge shrub near the payphone, and that I'd see her in a couple of minutes.

After that I hurriedly hung up the receiver and darted back behind the shrub. I waited for about six minutes, and she wasn't there yet. I wasn't worried, because I know Alyssa. And I know that she wouldn't walk in her own backyard without her hair fixed, and at least a little makeup. Usually, I wouldn't mind it at all, but right then it kind of pissed me off.

I mean, my hair was horrendous, all of my makeup was worn off, I was covered in blood, while she was at home primping up to see me. Whatever, it didn't really matter anyways. The main thing was that I was extremely lucky to be alive. Finally, I could hear the roar of her Mustang about one block away. I could hear her eventually pull up right next to the payphone; I took a deep breath for I had no idea what her reaction would be. Then, after she shut off the engine, I stood up to face my best friend that I hadn't seen in months while I was covered in blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Sorry, I haven't been able to write much lately. I've had a bunch of stuff on my mind, and I'm currently reading the final book in the Hunger Games series, Mockingjay, so I'm busy reading a lot. lol :) Hope everyone liked the first chapter! The suspense really starts picking up in this chapter, so be ready! Remember, it's okay if you haven't seen the movie **_**Summer's Moon**_** before, because a lot of my friends haven't and they still enjoyed what I have of the story so far. Bye ;) (BTW, I used a lot of my friends' names' in this. And there actually is an Alyssa! :P**

Chapter 2 - The Tragic Deaths of Loved Ones

I quickly sprinted out from behind the bush, jumped into the car, and slammed the door. Alyssa was in such shock that she was speechless. She spoke not even a word as she began flooring it, racing to her house. Now, I was confused as hell. After thinking for a few moments, I came to the conclusion that she is more than likely is just going to lay it all on me the second that we arrive at her house. Hopefully, she had gotten it all drained out during her freak - attack over the phone a few minutes ago. Hopefully.

It was only two and a half minutes before we pulled up in her _extremely_ steep driveway. Alyssa slowly turned off the engine and quickly got out of the car, slamming the door behind her. What the hell was _her _problem anyway, I thought to myself, rolling my eyes and biting my lip, annoyed. I sat and watched Alyssa speed walk to the door, unlock it, and hurry inside and up the stairs. I stayed in the car for another five minutes, but finally decided to get out.

After locking the storm door behind me, I started upstairs, taking each step carefully and with precaution. Soon enough, I was at the foot of her bedroom door, shaking. I had no idea why I was shaking like a chihuahua, and why the hell I would be scared of Alyssa. Alyssa! Alyssa Westhoven! My best friend! Stop, I told myself, I can't keep acting like this. I need to get my shit together and move on with life. But I still had two ounces of fear rushing through my veins.

That's when I went and shot my fear in the face. Full of courage, I twisted the door knob and stormed inside. Alyssa raised her head which had been buried in her hands. I knew that I was getting blood and dirt all over her perfectly nice carpet, but at the present, I didn't really care. "Alyssa, if you have a goddamn problem with me, just tell me! You don't have to go around acting all pissed. I mean, you never even offered to help me!"

That's when her face fell a thousand stories down. I could sense a tone of hurt in her expression, and I suddenly felt bad about what I had just said to her. "Summer,", said Alyssa, her voice weak and shaky, "you don't know. I have been concerned about you. And I guess that I acted that way because I felt a hint of anger, confusion, and hurt that you would run away like that. I mean, I thought that you were gone forever just like James!". "James? What happened to him?", I asked, puzzled.

James was her boyfriend, and she was obsessed with him. She told me a couple of weeks ago that she had fallen in love with him. She suddenly began bawling her eyes out. "He, he, killed himself! One day when you were gone, he asked if I could come over, but I told him that my parents and I were going to a dinner with my dad's boss, which we were. Well, when we were getting ready to leave, I decided that I didn't want to go, that I wanted to go visit James.

So I told my parents that I had some homework to do, and exams to study for, and asked if I could stay home and catch up on that. They said yes, and they left. I didn't call James and tell him that I wasn't going with them because I wanted to show up and surprise him. Well, when I was just about to walk out the door to go visit him, I got a phone call saying that my parents were just in a wreck, and had just been killed. And somehow, James was driving around town and all he saw was my mom and dad's car flipped over in a ditch, and an ambulance rushing around the corner.

Then he went to the school and went in the janitors closet, and killed himself, because he thought that I went with them, and I had died. I know this because he wrote a note right before he killed himself, mailed it, and it ended up in my mailbox three days after he killed himself. So at that time, there were only three things that I could think of. James was dead, my parents were dead, and you probably were too. So you could only imagine how I felt each night, alone, knowing those three things, and having no one that cared anymore, or listened anymore. You can only imagine what I'm going through."

**Author's Note:**** I wanted to say that the character James is one of the real people's names that I used in this story. All of my friends were very close to him and his girlfriend, Tiffany. Three weeks ago Tiffany overdosed on anti-depressants, and ended up in the hospital. James thought that she was dead, and he hung himself in the janitor's closet in our school. Tiffany still doesn't know that he is dead. So I just wanted everyone to keep James and Tiffany in their hearts, because everyone that I know will never ever forget him. Thank you. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** Sorry, haven't really had a lot time for writing much this week. Been dealing with friends, school, and a bunch of different stuff. Also, I've been playing Guitar Hero when I could've been writing. {:( Shame on me!} Hope you like it, and I'm hoping that you'll comment, and BTW, I take bad comments as constructive critiscism. (lol XD)**

Chapter 3 - Let the Truth Come Out

Now I was completely shocked, and way pass speechless. I had no idea that Alyssa had gone through all of this so recently. Now I knew that she probably wasn't at home fixing herself up after our phone call about fifteen minutes ago. She was probably trying to collect herself after hearing that I was alive after I had been gone after weeks. Alyssa suddenly began crying again, as I put my arms around her, as to comfort her. "Alyssa," I told her, "I had no idea that this happened." Well, then I guess what has happend to the both of us is just as terrible.

"Summer, I just have one question.", she said sort of shyly. "What?" I asked her. "Why were you covered in blood?". At that time I decided that it was about time to tell Alyssa the truth, considering all that she had been through lately. "Alyssa, it's a very long story, are you sure that you want to sit and listen that long?". She nodded eagerly. Then I told her everything, starting from the point where I had decided to run away, to right before I called her from the payphone.

She was just as in shock as I was when I found out about all of the recent deaths. Alyssa began to shed a couple of flowing tears as she flung her arms around me and cried softly into my sleeve. Finally, she calmed down. "Well," she said, "I guess I better get you something to wear then, it must feel very uncomfortable to still be wearing the same outfit. Just, get something out of the closet, and I'll go clean up the mess on the carpet and fix something to eat.". "Okay, I'll be down as fast as I can.", I promised her. "No, no, take your time.", she assured me as I watched her dissappear as she closed her bedroom door quietly shut.

It felt so relieving to finally let all of that out of my system. I went to her closet and slid the doors open. I lazily pulled out a electric blue t-shirt and a pair of shorts and put them on. Before I went downstairs, I decided that what I wanted and desperately needed right now was a simple moment of complete and peacfull silence. So I plopped down on the bed and lay there, having my first form of rest in a very long time. I looked up at the clock, and realized that I had been lying there for the past ten minutes. I just then remembered that I told Alyssa that I would come downstairs to help her. I got up, even though I dreaded it. And these thoughts ran through my mind for the first time today.

What was Alyssa going to do now without her family around, and what in the hell was I supposed to tell my mother about my disappearance?


End file.
